Only the Broken Hearts Make you Beautiful
by mufafoosh
Summary: Helena Harper and Leon Scott Kennedy have started to heal Their love will be tested and old yet new faces will appear, sequel to Bittersweet Sorrow. rated M for Language, Alcohol and Lemon! Leon X Helena, Chris X Jill C., Ada Wong X ?
1. Revelations

_"Helena, I've been wrong about so many things in my life, so many choices I made too late. I was scared, foolish, but no more. From the moment we met I was captivated by you the moment you wiped away a tear from your eye after Benford died, I forgave you. If there's one thing I can do right it would be to make you happy…"_

Leon leapt forward with outstretched hands towards Helena.

_"I'm not gonna make it!" _His mind screamed.

As Helena got closer to the open window Leon's vision narrowed. His fingertips found the soft fabric of her dress as she reached the edge. Leon wrapped his arm around her and tackled her to the ground. Pain bloomed in his shoulder blade as they came down, but he ignored it.

He rolled over, straddling Helena and putting both hands on her shoulders, pinning her.

He looked intensely into her eyes.

Helena gazed into his cold blue eyes in a daze, she couldn't turn away.

Leon shook her with tears falling from his eyes.

"HELENA, I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" He cried, bringing his hand to his head,"I'VE LOST SO MUCH! BEEN HURT BY SO MANY! You have been the best thing to happen to me in my life", and in a stroke of self-preservation or cowardice I pushed you away when you needed me most!"

Helena didn't even wince as Leon's tears fell to her cheeks. To see a man who to her was a rock, an icon, reduced to this re-awoke something inside her. She reached up an stroked his cheek softly.

"Leon…"

He shuddered as she ran her other hand up his back.

"AGH!"

Helena's eyes widened in horror as she felt a huge shard of glass lodged in Leon's shoulder blade.

"LEON!" she slid out from under him as Leon fell forward groaning pain lancing through is right arm as the adrenaline wore off.

"The wound is deep, hold on." he placed her left hand on his back and grabbed the glass with her right. Ignoring the glass slicing into her hand she began counting.

"One, two.."

She yanked and heard Leon cry out in agony.

Helena winced as she saw blood flow from the wound "Leon I'm going to need to stitch this." she said.

"Im fine…" Leon said, trying to get up. He tried to push up with his right arm and yelped in pain falling down.

Helena covered her mouth with her hands "Leon!" She bent down and cradled his head in her arms "Leon i need to get you to a hospital-"

"No." Leon groaned in pain "I don't trust anyone to do this but you. I know that you can do it."

She looked at him with soft eyes for a moment, then nodded."Ok, let me get a sewing kit."

She returned a moment later with a needle and thread. Helena pulled a lighter out of her pocket and held the needle out. A gentle orange flame washed over the tip of the needle.

Helena looked at Leon "Why did you come back?" she asked evenly as she threaded the needle.

Leon looked at her with moist eyes "Your everything to me…" He paused looking for the right words.

"I thought you were in love with Ada?" Helena said in an indifferent tone as she began stitching Leon's shoulder.

_"Ow" _Leon thought "No, I don't. Ada was everything that has held me back. All the horror we experienced in Langshiang was her fault…I feel nothing but contempt for that women."

"Pfft!" Helena spat, "Don't bullshit me Le-….Oh!" Helena gasped when Leon pulled out Ada's compact now nearly unrecognizable it was crushed.

"Helena, nothing in the world matters to me more than you…" He winced as Helena stitched a particularly sensitive spot before continuing "What I did to you back in my apartment was everything I feared you'd do to me. It was unacceptable, and cowardly."

Leon reached up with his left hand and cupped the side of her face.

Helena unconsciously leaned into his hand with a sigh.

"Helena, I can't live without you…I can't…" He struggled trying to finish.

Helena couldn't take this, to see him like this she stroked his cheek "Leon….!"

Leon pulled her down swiftly causing her to shriek. He kissed her passionately.

Leon felt her resist for a moment, then give up and melt into him. Helena felt a soft touch on her lips and invited his tongue in. They kissed, both of their bodies entangled with each other's.

They broke apart for air, both of them seemed to be in a daze.

Leon recovered first "Helena, I-"

"Shut up." she cooed letting her lips onto his again. Leon's hands found they're way to the small of her back, while she ran her fingers through his thick hair. Leon's hands found the skin of her lower back and he lightly dragged his fingertips along her spine. Helena moaned and arched her back, breaking their kiss.

"Leon." Helena breathed staring at him hungrily. That was all he needed he picked her up, all pain in his shoulder forgotten. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed every part of his face.

When they got close to her bed Helena twisted, spinning Leon around to his back as he landed on the bed with her straddling him. "Im on top." she grinned seductively at Leon's surprised face.

She wasted no time unbuttoning Leon's shirt she ran her hands over every inch of him, savoring his hard body, while well aware of another hardness growing between her legs.

Leon quickly lifted the dress over Helena's head then his breath caught his throat.

_"God, she's beautiful" _He thought. He had never seen Helena wear anything that showed much skin, this was completely new to him.

She was divine; her pale skin played down to her perfect breasts and taut stomach, her hips flared out to a level of curviness he couldn't even describe. He ran his fingertips from the soft white skin of her neck down to her navel, making Helena shudder in delight.

Helena was in heaven, she squirmed under his touch and the Leon's hardness was rising against her opening. She could feel a wetness spread in between her legs, she was taking him now.

She got off of him and frantically removed his pants, she ran her hands along his hardness causing him to groan, she removed his boxers and and took off her panties, before straddling him again.

They both moaned at the contact between them, Leon reached up and deftly unclasped her bra, cupping her supple breasts. She groaned and began unconsciously rocking her hips along his shaft.

Leon groaned and grabbed onto her hips grinding himself against her.

Helena lifted herself up and began to lower herself onto him, but Leon stopped her "Helena." He said with serious eyes. "Are you sure?"

Helena gave him a dark smile then shrugged," Well, if you don't like it.." she started as she lifted herself off of him.

"NO! NO!" Leon said frantically.

"Thats what i thought." she moaned as she lowered herself onto him.

They both gasped as he pushed deeper into her.

Helena whimpered as her walls stretched to accompany him.

After a moment she began to move, grinding her hips into him.

They continued for a couple of minutes, Helena was glad they were the only two people on the floor of the apartment with all the noise coming out of them.

"Faster Leon! Faster!" She gasped as the both reached their peak.

They both fell back on the bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering both of them.

Leon looked over to Helena "Helena-"

She raised a finger to his lips silencing him, "Leon I know theres a lot we need to discuss, but for now just stay be with me."

Leon smiled and gave her a kiss, then wrapped her up in his arms.

They were both asleep seconds later.

Helena woke up with a smile on her face,"Was all of this a nightmare/dream come true?" The soft snoring to her left confirmed it was all real. She leaned over and kissed his forehead then got out of bed.

"Whoops.." she muttered when she realized she was naked,"Meh fuck it." she said merrily. walking to her kitchen she put on her apron and began making breakfast. Helena couldn't help but sway her hips and twirl to an invisible tune as she cooked. Despite all she had been through the past days, the nightmares, and the hallucination that lead to her near-suicide, she couldn't shake the happiness bubbling up inside her. Leon was being the man that she needed him to be, she was in love, hopelessly in love.

Helena was cracking eggs into a pan when she herd a loud _THUMP! _Then a groan.

"Rise and shine sleepy-whoa…"

Leon had just stood up not hearing her apparently, and not realizing he too was naked…aaand sporting a really bad case of morning wood. Helena just gaped and stared at him as he stretched still unaware of her presence, she didn't get a good chance to look at him the night before, and what she saw took her breath away.

Leon yawned then looked at her and froze, eyes going wide. He looked down then quickly back to her.

"FUCK!" He yelped diving for the covers.

Helena burst out laughing then turned the stove off and hurried to the bed wearing only her apron. She pulled the covers off and deeply kissed a shocked Leon.

He returned the kiss eagerly and she melt into him taking her apron off.

They broke their kiss and Helena looked down before looking Leon in the eyes "Is that for me, Leon?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Uhm…Helena..Your…" He stammered.

"Shhhhhhh…" she shushed him then nibbled on his earlobe.

He shuddered then lightly bit her neck making her gasp.

She drew back and stared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What did I do?" Leon asked in a confused and panicked voice.

"You're lucky your so cute, Leon Kennedy." she said seductively as she lowered herself onto him.

After making love for an hour both Leon and Helena were laying in bed both with smiles on their faces.

Leon was gazing into Helena eyes when she reached over and pinched his ass.

"Ow!"

"Just making sure your real love."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately, "I love you ." Helena said dreamily. Leon paused in shock then kissed her again, doubtful she noticed his pause. He grinned brilliantly and kissed her again.

Helena smiled when she heard a clacking noise, she sat bolt upright and beamed "Scruuump!" She called.

Two second later the massive dog jump on the bed panting and shaking her tail furiously. Both Helena and Leon rubbed the dog all over, "Scrump my hero!" Helena laughed.

Leon looked at this beautiful smiling women petting her dog and thought deeply, "_Do I love this women? Without a doubt she makes me happy, happier than I've ever felt before. She said she loves me, I…I love her too. But i can't say it yet…It's too soon, and I don't want to ruin anything. Im going to protect her, cherish her I swear, Helena Harper, I won't fail you."_

Leon smiled and rubbed behind Scrump's ears.

"_RRRRRRRRP" _

they both stopped and Scrump and Helena looked at Leon, Scrump cocked her head to the said and Helena just smirked.

"Hungry?

**NEW STORY! Ok heres the deal lives getting pretty hectic right now I'm sorry for the delays to the story a lot was due to training and some to my overarching laziness. Ill post stories as soon as I'm done writing them so have faith and be patient pleeeaase. Thank you to all who favorites me or my story and I WORSHIP those who reviewed Bittersweet Sorrow. Show this new fic some support and Message, review,favorite,follow ANY OF THEM. Thank you for your support you are what keep this series alive **

**-Foosh out**


	2. Slow Burn

" Honey! Can you get the door!" Leon called to Helena as he balanced the box he was carrying and knocking on the door.

"Coming!" he heard her call.

She opened the door a moment later to see Leon stagger into his apartment. After an incredible breakfast made by Helena, Leon sheepishly asked if she'd still move in with him. Helena had just kissed him then giggled and said yes. They'd been working at it all day and despite the pain in his back and arms he was happy.

"Which box is that?" Helena asked noting how much his knees were shaking.

"P-pans!" Leon sputtered out.

Judging by the size of the box Helena figured it had to weigh at least 200 pounds. She laughed, "Don't expect sympathy from me, Leon, I told you not to take too much at once." She turned and walked back into the apartment.

"Goddamnit" Leon choked out as he dropped the box on top of himself, "Guuurrrgh…" all he heard was laughter.

"Leon, let's call it night. I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie!" Helena called from the kitchen.

_"Food." _Leon thought as he got up, not one to miss Helena's cooking.

"Oh! and bring those pots and pans," she called a smile on her lips.

"Fuck." was all she heard Leon say.

Leon waited anxiously at the table for Helena to serve dinner, she told him it was surprise so he sat at the kitchen table.

"Close your eyes, honey, it's a surprise." Helena said with a loving smile. Leon closed his eyes then a spicy smell assaulted his nose almost making him sneeze.

Leon's eyes jerked open, "WINGS!" he gasped then he looked at Helena who smiled proudly, "Dig in." she urged.

Leon wasted no time devouring through two wings, he licked his lips just as he noticed his mouth was on fire.

"Helena…what kind of wings are these?" He asked eyes watering.

"Oh, what, you don't like them?" She said innocently.

"No, no, it's just that…my mouth is on…_FIRE!_" He sputtered out, before falling off his chair and scraping his tongue with a napkin.

"Oh, c'mon, ya big baby, it's not that bad." she said as she bit into one of his wings. She chewed for a moment then snapped to one hip and crossed her arms. "See? I told you…." She began before a potent burning sensation flooded her mouth.

Helena bolted to the sink knocking the toxically hot wings to the floor. She was flushing her mouth out with water when she saw Scrump bound up to the fallen wings. Leon's and her eyes opened wide before they shouted in unison.

"Scrump, _NO!_"

But it was too late, Scrump ate the remaining wings with gusto then barked happily. Neither Helena nor Leon said a word as they watched Scrump.

Scrump did nothing for a couple seconds but wag her tail happily, then suddenly she stopped and her tongue drooped slowly out of her mouth and she began dragging her limp tongue on the carpet. Both Leon and Helena laughed as the poor dog struggle to get the burning flavor from her mouth.

Ten minutes later they had all calmed down. Leon , Helena and Scrump were drinking milk at the table (well in Scrumps case lapping up milk). Helena reached over to Leon and took his hand in hers, "Im sorry about before that was a terrible prank." Leon shook his head, "It's fine, Lena, you didn't know how hot they were, plus it was funny that we all suffered from it. A kamikaze prank," he chuckled to himself.

"I barely tasted the wings and it hurt, you ate two and poor Scrump ate at least five. I'll make it up to you for ruining your favorite meal" she said nodding towards Scrump who greedily lapped up milk from a bowl.

"Its fine, baby, they were great. You don't need to make it up to me. Now, let's make popcorn and watch a movie!" He said and began to get up from the table.

Instead Helena grabbed his wrist and led him to the couch. "I'm making it up to you, Leon. Stay!" she said stamping her foot in an authoritative manner.

Leon winced, "Okay, jeez."

Helena left the apartment, Leon just leaned back and smiled. _"I never thought It would get this great, she's amazing, everything about her. I have something to live for again." _

Suddenly Leon felt Helena's hands trail along his jawline to his neck from behind. "Leon, you stayed…you've been a _very_ good boy." Helena said in a low voice.

Leon nearly drooled when he saw Helena in front of him wearing very skimpy black lingerie. She put her hands on his knees and stooped forward to eye level, giving him a great view of her cleavage. "You've behaved very well, and now you'll be rewarded."

Leon's jaw dropped as Helena turned and began a slow sensual dance inches from his growing hardness, he reached up to grab her hips and was met with a small slap to the face.

"Nuh uh uuuuhhh. Be a good boy and you'll get more." Helena drawled swaying her ass right in his face. Leon forced his hands by his sides as Helena twisted and moved around his apartment before her hands again rested on his knees.

Leon just gaped as a smile played across Helena's lips, Leon swore she was gently shaking he breasts. Helena leaned in and purred into his ear before she nibbled on his neck.

_"THAT DOES IT!" _

Leon sat bolt upright and scooped Helena up off her feet. Helena shrieked then giggled as Leon strode over to his bed and threw her down. Before she could move Leon descended upon her pinning her hands, Leon's mouth dropped onto hers as they kissed hungrily. Helena moaned her approval into his mouth as he roughly cupped her breast, Helena managed to snake her hand down and grasp Leon's hardness.

Leon growled and unbuttoned Helena's pants and slid them over her ankles, he rubbed her through the coarse material of her panties. Helena arched her back and whimpered each movement sending rivulets of pleasure throughout her body.

Leon could feel her pleasure throughout her panties he leant forward and slowly licked her inner thigh. Helena yelped and then desperately tried to undo his belt. Leon deftly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with his left hand while continuing to rub her. Helena squirmed and struggled to free herself from Leon's grip, suddenly she broke free of Leon's grip grabbed both sides of his head and brought his face to hers.

"Leon!" she gasped. "No more! No more! please I need you..NOW!"

Leon just let a dark grin spread across his face.

"Hold on." He said in a dark voice, that made Helena shiver. He returned a minute later with nothing on but his boxers. He boldly made his way over to the still quivering Helena. He squat down by the side of the bed and looked Helena in the eyes.

Helena had never been so excited in her life as Leon bored her with his dark gaze, the same gaze that had captured her heart in Lanshiang. His hair covering his right eye and his left eye boring into you, she felt naked under his gaze (ironic since she was in lingerie).

"RRrrrrrkk" A noise brought her back to reality as she realized that Leon had handcuffed her to the bed. She looked at him in horror,"Leon, no!" she said desperately as Leon slowly pulled her panties over her ankles to reveal the glistening wet petals of her sex.

Helena cried out as his tongue entered her, the euphoric torture sending her over the edge only a minute in.

"Please…" she whimpered "Take me… Please take me"

Leon silently complied as he slid his length into her.

An hour later they were cuddled up next to each other both exhausted from their furious bout of lovemaking. they had cut it short when they realized Scrump on the bed with them, too weirded out to continue they settled down and cuddled.

"Leon.." Helena said nuzzling her head into Leon's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, dear?" He said blissfully as he looked down at her kissing her lips.

"I love you." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

Leon looked at Helena's soft face and kissed her cheek tenderly before whispering.

"I love you too." under his breath.

A small smile played upon Helena's lips, going unnoticed by Leon.

**ALLRIGHT I GOT CHAP 2 DONE! sorry its been so long, for all of you who don't know I'm going through training for the army so that gives me very little time to actually write, I would've made this chapter longer but I didn't want to leave you all hangin. Gimme a favorite/follow and LEAVE A REVIEW**

**FOOSH OUT!**


	3. Reunion

Leon heard a knock at the door, "Coming!" he called as he got off the couch "Sorry, hun." He said looking at Helena who was trying to put her bra back on in a hurry. Leon grinned as he walked toward the door he heard the knock again.

_"He's gonna break the damn door." _Leon thought as he strode to the door.

"Fucking christ!" Leon said as he opened the door and pointed to the man while looking at the woman to the man's left.

"How do you deal with Bam Bam here on a daily god damn basis?" He said in a playful tone.

The women laughed then gave Leon a warm hug that he returned happily. "You think that's bad, he's broken four end tables in our living room playing Dark Souls."

The man crossed his arms "Hey, Jill, in my defense, that game is FUCKING impossible." He said with a smile, as he turned and looked at Leon.

"Kennedy." he said with a serious nod

"Redfield." Leon said in an even tone.

Both men stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the tension levels in the room were rising at an alarming rate.

"Leon!" Chris exclaimed opening his monstrous arms for a hug.

"Chris!" Leon grinned before he was scooped up in an impressive death grip "SHIT!" Leon yelped as all the air rushed out of him.

"Chris…" Jill sighed "Put him down before you break him."

Chris released Leon as if on command and Leon crashed to the floor groaning.

He stood up and after he composed himself and looked at his two guests.

"It's great to see you guys again, how has every-"

"Ahem" Leon heard behind him

"Oh shit!" Leon cursed realizing he'd forgotten to introduce Helena.

Helena moved up and went to shake Jill's hand "Hi, Im Helena HA!-"

Helena was cut off and surprised when Jill drew her into a hug, "C'mon no handshakes among friends, any friend of Leon's is a friend of ours."

"That's right." Chris said stepping up. "Although I believe we've already met in Lanshiang."

Helena remembered their showdown with the fake Ada Wong. _"He must be the soldier that Leon fought with..didnt think they'd be friends.." _

She gave Chris a hug and smiled brightly "Yes we did, but this time it seems we meet under better circumstances."

Jill butt in with a smile "Okay, okay, we're friends Helena but don't linger on my man." she said protectively.

Chris grinned and put his arm around Jill " Babe, it's not her fault if she'd fall for perfection like this." He said motioning to himself.

Helena scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, Redfield, I just wanted to see if those circus arms of yours were real or not."

Jill burst out laughing and Helena led her to the kitchen. "We'll let the men have their time together, I'l get you a cup of coffee."

"Sounds great, you two behave yourselves." Jill called over her shoulder as she and Helena sat down at the kitchen table.

Leon and Chris just watched as they left.

Things were quiet for a moment, then Leon spoke up.

"This doesn't feel right." He said.

"Yeah.." said Chris.

"They're like, best friends…and its been four minutes."

"We better be careful, Kennedy, conniving women are more dangerous than the Tyrant."

"Shit I Heard that."

Chris punched Leon's shoulder "_FUCK" _Leon thought rubbing his probably bruised shoulder.

Chris laughed and whispered to Leon, "Dude, Helena is so fucking hot! She's a goddamn aphrodisiac…HOW?"

Leon chuckled, "I know, man, she's honestly the best thing that had ever happened to me, we've only been together for two days, can you believe it!"

"Two fucking days! Whoa I would've though at least a few months." Chris leaned in "What's she like in the sack?"

Leon punched him in the shoulder " A Kennedy never kisses and tells."

Chris laughed "Tell that to Marilyn Monroe."

The conversation In the kitchen wasn't much different albeit a little more mature.

Jill leaned forward towards Helena with a sly look "So…how is he?"

Helena shrugged and played stupid "What do you mean?"

Jill chuckled "Don't bullshit me, Helena, whats he like in bed?"

Helena sighed "Fucking incredible" She glanced at Chris and Leon "I swear to god, Chris just asked Leon the same question."

Jill just laughed "Without a doubt need some help, I'm not a great cook but if i could help…"

Helena smiled "Sure, here" she said handing Jill a knife "Dice these onions will you?"

"Babe!" Leon called "Chris and I are going to start moving stuff!"

Helena looked over her shoulder, "Don't drop my pans, asshole!"

Jill just giggled.

"So.." Chris started as he picked up a huge box. "How have you been."

Leon gave him a weird look.

Chris groaned impatiently, "After China, how have you been."

Leon looked away, "You already know, you've read the report." He replied bitterly.

Chris put the box down, "Listen, Leon, I read the reports but I'm asking you. Jill has been helping every night with coming to terms with my losses in Edonia, I'm still a mess, and this was Helena's first outbreak she won't be ok I've read her file."

Leon sighed, "I'm sorry, Chris, it's just..I've always been able to shake it off y'know. In Raccoon City i was an Idealist, immature. In Spain there was no collateral, and it all felt like mercy killings for the ganados. But this…This time I saw it all, I killed the president, watched hundreds die in Tall Oaks, and even more in Lanshiang. It wasn't like the others, It was the hardest for me, but it was familiar. But Helena..she's taking it even harder, she killed her sister, her only family left…How do I help a patch a rift that big."

Leon realized tears had been streaming down his face as he was talking, he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

It pained Chris to see such a good friend, such a strong man be broken down to tears. He waited as Leon vented.

Leon grit his teeth, "Helena might be…No IS the best thing thats ever happened to me, and I almost lost her three days ago Her and Deborah were so close, I could never…Chris, I can't fail her. But I know I'll screw this up at some point."

Chris put his hands on Leon's shoulders, "Listen, Leon, I've known Helena for about and hour and a half, and I can already see how great a couple you make. She's beautiful beyond reason, smart, funny, loyal, and honest. If you want to help her, let her help you as well. You can't bear both of your burdens on your own. I'm still helping Jill come to terms with some of the things she'd done while under Wesker's control, and she's helping me with the loss of my squad. Open up to her and you'll be fine."

Leon looked at Chris in wonder "Thanks but…Where the FUCK did that come from?! Is there a giant cuddly stuffed panda beneath those circus arms of yours."

Chris took a step back in surprise, "N-no I just..Fuck off Kennedy and help me with this box!" He said in an irritated voice.

"Roger."

Helena and Jill were busy in the kitchen talking, laughing and in Helena's case dancing.

Jill poured herself another cup of coffee and sat at the table while Helena finished up. She smiled as she watched Helena hum to herself and dance around the kitchen.

"Why do you do that?" Jill asked curiously.

"Do what?"Helena asked as she twirled around the kitchen.

"That." Jill said motioning towards the dancing Helena with a nod, "The dancing."

"Oh…"Helena said quietly her cheeks flushed red, "It's nothing…I'll stop."

Jill stood up "Oh no, honey, no! I love it it's absolutely darling, I was simply asking why. Don't be embarrassed to be yourself around me."

Helena sighed and sat down, "My mother, she was a great cook. I always thought it was so cool so I got her to start teaching me when I was six. When i got good and didn't need her constant supervision, she'd turn on music and we'd dance, hum, and sing to the music while we cooked. I've done it ever since." Helena shuddered and wiped a tear from her eye," After she….died, I stopped dancing I stopped singing, I stopped humming…Until I started spending time with Leon. I felt the music again and i wanted to cook and dance. He means the world to me, and ever since we became a couple two days ago-"

Jill was taking a sip of her coffee when she started coughing, "Wait! Two days?! You guys have only been going out for two days!"

"Well…yeah.." Helena said a bit taken aback. "Why?"

Jill calmed herself "It just feels like and looks like it been more like 3 months."

"Really… That's wonderful, I know it's been two days but I feel like it's been going on longer, too. I love him so-"

Jill held up a hand, "Whoa whoa whoa, you love him? Already? don't you think thats a little fast?"

Helena started to panic "He makes me feel so happy! I can't imagine being without him-"

Jill walked around the table and put her hands on Helena's shoulders "Listen, hon, Leon is like my brother, I only want to see him safe and happy. I don't doubt that you two are perfect for each other. It's not my place to tell you how to feel about him, I'm just asking you to be careful. I like you a lot Helena, we'll be great friends, I just don't want to see Leon hurt unfairly 'cause then I might have to shoot you."

Helena smiled "Roger that, I'd hate to have to hurt you too. Now if you don't mind I have to finish cooking unless you wanna join me."

Jill smiled "Well, I don't think you'll have to teach me, so let's get to the dancing, I wanna make the men drool when they get back."

"I heard that! Helena said turning on the radio.

"Fucking shit, Kennedy, you need to hit the gym! Chris said to the huffing Leon.

"Fuck…You…Beast." Leon said out of breath.

"You should work out with me sometime." Chris stated.

"Ha! Fat chance of that, you live like even hours away!" Leon laughed.

"Not anymore."

"What?" Leon asked confused.

"Me and Jill were moving to Washington." Chris said with a big grin.

"That's great! Any special occasion, captain?"

"Actually it's major now, the BSAA is moving me to central command. Probably going to try and stick me behind a desk, I'd like to see them try."

Leon high fived Chris and laughed "Congrats, man! Thats great, where are you guys moving too?"

Chris scratched the back of his head. "We don't know if we want a house or a flat. At least with all the shit we see we get paid a good buck, eh, Kennedy?"

Leon laughed, "Yeah, let's go check on the women, I think Lena's making dinner and by god lemme tell you she's an amazing cook."

Chris nodded "Hell yeah, I'm starving."

Leon followed Chris back into his apartment "L-!" Chris's hand went around Leon's mouth and he led them behind his the couch.

"What?" Leon mouthed.

"Look." mouthed Chris as they peeked over the couch.

Both mens jaws dropped.

"Whoa…" Chris breathed.

**About a minute before.**

Jill looked at Helena the food was in the oven and the guys would be back soon, "Helena Ive got an idea to make the men do the dishes, I'm gonna act you just play off me…be racy, very racy."

Helena nodded with a big grin. just as they heard the door open.

"Ok. They're here." Jill whispered, Helena just giggled.

They both acted normal until they were sure that they could be seen.

"Oh! Im sorry dear." Jill said spilling water on Helena's shirt.

"Oh no biggie just a little wet thats all." Helena said sweetly trying to brush water off her chest.

Jill shook her head trying to hide a smile. "No honey here lemme take this.." she pulled Helena's shirt off and started drying her chest with a towel.

They both nearly lost it when they heard a gasp.

"Its a good thing the men aren't back, it would be awful for them to see me in my small clothes."

Jill lifted up her shirt "I wonder whose are bigger…yours or mine?"

Helena tapped her finder to her chin. "I don't know…Hey, boys! What do you think."

They both broke out laughing when they hear both the mean curse.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

Helena shook her head "Jill, what are we going to do with these dirty boys?" she said while putting on her slightly damp shirt.

Jill smiled "Well for one, they can set the table…"

Chris grinned _"Looks like I'm getting off easy."_

"And then they can do the dishes."

_"Awh Fuck!" _He thought.

Dinner went quickly everyone shoveled the pizza Helena made by hand down their throats, especially Chris. After they finished the Jill and Helena went out to the balcony and had some wine while Chris and Leon did the dishes.

Leon and Chris walked out on the balcony when they were finished and joined them.

"You and Chris can sleep in Helena's old apartment we didn't move the bed. Just keep it down…I need my beauty sleep.." He said while stretching.

Jill just rolled her eyes, "Jesus you're lame, but I think I'm ready to turn in. It was a long drive, Sweetie you coming."

"In a minute babe." He looked at Helena, "Helena it was great to re-meet you." he jerked a thumb towards Leon. "Take care of this emo haired lug will you."

"Hey!" Leon protested running a hand through his hair.

Helena laughed and gave Chris a hug, "It was great to meet you two Chris behave yourself in my old apartment."

Chris just grinned then looked at Leon "Kennedy." he grunted.

Leon just nodded.

After Chris left Helena jumped into Leon's arms and sighed, he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

they broke their kiss and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that since they got here." He said

Helena smiled, "I know.." She leaned up and whispered huskily in his ear. "For the rest of the night I'm yours."

Leon's Heart skipped a beat. "Oh really Ms. Harper."

"Really Mr. Kennedy." she said as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Now..what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked as he laid Helena down on the bed and took off his shirt.

"Oh..I don't know…" Helena said as she pulled her shirt and pants off, letting him stare at her in her small clothes.

Maybe, something like.." Leon continued as he crawled on top of her.

Helena flung her arms around Leon's neck and pulled him down.

"This." she barely managed to say before their lips met.

**OK Chap 3 couple of things i wanna say, sorry for the wait but training has been kicking my ass, I want to do longer chapter for y'all but If i do I won't be able to update as often so the normal length will have to do for now. SO yeah I've added Chris and Jill with more characters to come and soon to be brewing tension...yikes. **

**One other thing, I have a story I started my senior year of highschool for my creative writing class but quickly became a lot more than a project if y'all would be interested in readying it send PM me. Its an original story about a man named Nathan who is in a rock band, it has comedy romance and is just a fun read i have like a bunch written already and i will begin writing more of it soon so lemme know.**

**as always follow favorite, and LEAVE ME REVIEWS that shit fuels me **

**Foosh out**


	4. Goodbye

"Y'know standing here brings back a lot of memories."

Leon , Chris and Jill were standing in front of the Raccoon City memorial at the national mall, It had only been recently constructed, the design was simple, it was the Raccoon City Police Department building with a large star behind it. Etched under the statue were the words _"They're sacrifice made us all safe."_

"Like what, there weren't many people who made it out of there alive, there weren't big ceremonies or days of remembrance like 9/11…. The world didn't notice. Maybe it was too hard to remember, or maybe no cared. But I think that it lives through us, it's our duty to be the best we can be, for them."

They stood next to each other in silence reflecting on Leon's words. It was a rare serious moment for the usually wisecracking group.

Chris wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Leon.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised that an emo can get all deep all of a sudden.

And just like that, the moment was gone.

Jill smacked the back of Chris's head in disgust.

"Shut up!" she said with a scowl on her face. Jill looked at Leon.

"Hey, where's Helena, she ok?"

"Oh! Yeah, she's fine. She has some things she wants to take care of. I'm going to meet her in a couple of hours."

Jill frowned, "Too bad, I wanted to hang out with her again."

Leon laughed, "You'll see her again tonight, unless you two found someplace else."

Chris scratched the back of his head. "Nah, we're too lazy to look. Anyway Jill and I have to report to headquarters, we'll see you guys back at your place."

"Sounds good." Leon said giving Jill a hug and shaking Chris's hand.

Leon sighed as he watched them leave. Sometimes it was hard to come to terms with the things he'd seen and done. As he watched them go he wondered how he had gotten along before he had Helena.

Short answer, he didn't.

Alcohol addiction, Anxiety, stress, nightmares. He was a mess, and he was tired. He knew that the work he did was important. Well, he knew it was while he did it, But in between his horrifying adventures he felt like a tool. If he wasn't saving people he had no purpose, what was there for him; desk work, training for the next job, and drinking.

He looked around at the people walking around the Mall, all oblivious that a hero stood amongst them.

Leon cracked his thumbs. He was getting sick of it, at times he would dream of getting the call to service again.

And saying no.

To just shirk his responsibility and quit, what would happen then? The world in flames, Armageddon.

The consequences made him feel like Atlas holding the world on his shoulders, If he quit they could kill him, or just send some green recruit out to get killed in the most gruesome way.

A thought caught him.

They could send her..Alone.

Helena would be alone, with god knows what. He could hear her screams in his head.

Leon couldn't let that happen, he WOULDN'T let that happen.

"Mommy, what he doing?"

A voice shook him from his thoughts. He was on his knees in front of the memorial tears streaming down his face.

He knew what it was all for.

Her.

He got up and wiped his eyes before walking to the memorial. He eyed the names of the fallen for a minute before pounding his fist against it.

"I don't do this for any of you, as hard as I try I can't make it about any of you." Leon took a shuddered breath. "I do this for the people I care about for the ones I Love." Leon turned his back to the statue. "And If any of you got a problem with, that then I'll see in hell." Leon turned back one last time." Although I already know one of you **Are**."

With that he turned and walked away.

Helena walked down the street with several brown paper bags in her hands. She had just gone grocery shopping for dinner. And was on her way back to the Flat. As she walked down the streets of Washington she thought about the last year of her life. The horrible crime she committed, The price she paid, The horrors she had witnessed. Helena stopped, a smile tugged at her lips.

The man she came to love.

_"Christ, my life is getting crazy._"

Helena saw a florist out of the corner of her eye, She smiled and walked in. an elderly lady with her graying hair in a loose bun and fearsome green eyes, smiled and greeted her.

"Hello, dear, what might you be looking for?"

Helena smiled at the women "Do you have flowers that mean goodbye, but lingering affection…"

The women nodded her head serenely. "Mourning a lost loved one I see."

Helena's smile faltered and she blinked back tears, she nodded. "Im finally ready to say goodbye."

She tried wiping her eyes "Sorry, it's hard y'know I didn't mean to make a scene."

The old women reached over and rubbed Helena's back. "To get over the death of a loved one is a terrible burden dear, don't be ashamed of tears."

Helena looked up at the old women and nodded lamely.

The women walked to the door and flipped the sign that said open to closed. Before shuffling back to Helena who eyed her curiously.

"Yes I can make a nice arrangement for you, but only after your willing to let go."

"W-what-"

The lady shushed her and ushered her upstairs to where Helena assumed she lived. The lady offered her an old wooden chair at a small table with a white tablecloth and a golden edged flower with a red center in a vase in the middle. the lady put a teapot on the stove then shuffled back to her.

"Tell me about this person…..

"Helena." she said extending her hand to the woman.

"Tabitha." the old woman returned before settling into her chair.

Helena rested her elbows on her knees and sighed. "My sister, Deborah."

Tabitha nodded "Sisters share a special bond."

"Yeah.. We were real close, I blame myself for her death, I just feel like she's in a place she doesn't want to be right now."

Tabitha raised her hands, signaling her to stop.

"Dearie what kind of person was you're sister?"

"She had a big heart, and was always smiling, curious as all hell too. And she trusted everyone, she was a little too trusting at times."

Tabitha sat and listened to Helena ramble until the teapot whistled.

After she returned with the tea, she left Helena to go take care of some business downstairs.

An hour later she returned upstairs to see Helena sleeping at her table. She smiled and gently shook her awake.

Helena slowly opened her eyes, then sat up bolt upright. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…"

Tabitha chuckled "Its quite alright dear, I had some business to take care of anyway." she put a bouquet of flowers on the table.

Helena looked at the flowers with an open mouth. "My god these are beautiful. what do they mean?"

Tabitha pointed to the flowers, "These pink ones on the outside are cyclamen, they mean goodbye these reeds, are from sweeping willow, they mean mourning, these small indigo flowers are statice, they mean sympathy and remembrance." She paused at the flower in the middle.

"And this…is a mixed zinnia. It means thinking or in memory of a lost friend."

Helena looked at flower in the vase and instantly understood. "Your mourning too."

Tabitha smiled lightly and nodded. " A story for another time perhaps. Right now I think you have a farewell to take care of."

Helena nodded and stood up. "Yes I do. Thank you Tabitha, I needed this." she reached into her back pocket for her wallet.

"How much do I owe you?" Helena asked

Tabitha shook her head, "Nothing. I can't charge you for this. No buts!" she interjected as Helena opened her mouth.

"Now get out of here and say goodbye."

Helena smiled and hugged the frail women. "Thank you Tabitha I will be back sometime, and I'll do you a favor."

Tabitha smiled "I'd like that, now take care dear, and be strong."

Helana smiled brightly and said simply "I will." before turning and walking down the stairs.

After the door closed Tabitha sighed deeply and sat down at the table, thinking of her new friend. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the younger women's pain, while gently caressing the petals of the zinnia in her vase.

Helena stood silently at the cemetery's entrance. She had been staying there for 15 minutes not daring to take a step closer. She felt like she was standing on the edge of an abyss about to fall.

Helena stared at the flowers in her hands, It would be her last farewell to her beloved sister.

Helena raised her right foot, and took the hardest step of her life. She held her breath as she felt her foot move through the air, when her foot felt the ground, she felt relief wash over her. She could do it.

She silently trudged through the cemetery, walking slowly and carefully, as if not to disturb anything.

The she saw it.

Helena froze at the sight of her sisters grave, tears instantly flooding her eyes. With great care and deliberation she knelt down in front of her grave.

And with great care gently laid the bouquet at the base of the headstone.

Sorrow overtook her as she broke down into sobs, crawling to the headstone and wrapping her arms around it, as if it were her sister itself. She stayed in that pathetic state for almost an hour before she pulled herself up in front of the stone.

she kissed the tomb of her deceased sister with the tenderness only family can bring. before getting to her feet and whispering one simple farewell.

"Goodbye."

At that Helena turned and ran from the cemetery, not once looking back.

**Ok ill keep this short, I am Immensely sorry for how long this has taken to come out , there really are no excuses. but i made a promise never to abandon this fic, and I don't plan on breaking that promise. again i am very sorry, please review, favorite and follow.**


	5. confrontation

Helena stepped out of the cab, it was late and she didn't know where she was, she didn't care. The stress of saying goodbye to Deborah was staggering. She knew that she did the right thing, but when it was time to do it she fell to pieces. She was a little girl all over again and she hated it despised herself for her weakness. She hugged herself as she walked down the unknown avenue, fighting against the chilly night air.

She had nothing left, She lived for her work and her sister, she had neither anymore.

Helena paused as she felt something cold hit her cheek.

It began to rain steadily.

Helena smiled sadly "Perfect." she muttered

A sick oily voicee

_Deborah loved the rain, but she's gone, __**you**__ survived. Left her to rot, ALONE!_

"No!" She shouted to herself " I didn't want to, I had no choice."

_Could've broken her out, could've saved her._

Helena shook her head "No they would've killed her before I got to her."

_She was your family, your blood. She prayed every night for a sister who would never come. At least not until it was too late._

"Stop! Stop it, please! I loved her, she was my sister!"

_Apparently it takes more than being related to you for you to care enough to help someone._

Helena gritted her teeth and grabbed what she could of her short cropped hair.

_The anguish, the torment, the fear! More of it than you can IMAGINE! _ _The depth of a crying soul left to erode in the depth of personal hell while you, did, __**Nothing."**_The voice said with sick glee before laughing maniacally.

The voices words reverberated through her skull as she screamed in misery, the noise was building clawing at her insides, she fell onto her knees under the immense weight of guilt.

Tears began to stream down her face, mixing into the pooling water beneath her feet.

Helena trudged sullenly through the rain, with no direction , or destination. She just followed her feet for what felt like hours.

She was tired distraught and cold, but that wasn't what made her feet move faster. It was the gnawing sensation of fear that kept her moving.

About 50 feet away on a rooftop, a lone figure stood a watched. one side of Its lip curved upwards in a vicious smirk.

Leon paced back and forth frantically, It had been hours since anyone had heard from Helena and it was beginning to worry him.

"Leon you need to calm down,your starting to worry us." Jill said looking at her friend with a worried stare. _"He's usually so calm.."_

Chris got up from his seat," She's right Leon, you're getting hysterical c'mon sit down and calm down." he rested his hand on Leon's shoulder.

Leon jerked away violently "Don't touch me! You guys don't care, you don't understand. She's everything, everything! All I am or care about is her."

Chris and Jill looked at Leon with wide eyes. They were witnessing the most collected and calm person they knew, fall apart in front of their eyes. The man who had stared down death countless times and seen more horrors than any man needs to, fold and crumble was astonishing to say the least. Especially over a girl he had been involved with for less than a week. Now don't get them wrong they loved Helena they thought she was a great girl, but she wasn't part of the group. and that was odd for them. Oddest yet was that leon was the most closed off of them all yet involved her. And there was no way they'd let Helena destroy Leon's life, He came first.

Leon stared at both of them with a withering glare, he would have none of it. He was going to get her back no matter the cost.

he spun on his heel and stormed towards the door only to be stopped by the massive bear paw that was Chris Redfields hand.

"Leon we care about Helena too, thats why were going to help you. But we need to be smart about this, calm down and lets talk-"

TALK!? You want to talk Chris! What would you do if Jill was missing! Oh wait she did go missing!"

Chris narrowed his gaze at Leon "Careful Leon." He growled.

Leon took a step towards Chris not backing down despite the much larger mans threat.

"Unlike you Im not going to wait, I know exactly what you did Redfield! How many years did you sit on your ass and do NOTHING!"

Chris roared and swung a vicious right hook at Leon face. Leon ducked under his attack and punched Chris square in the kidney, followed by kicking his legs out from underneath him kicking him the head hard enough to knock him out.

The room was silent, Leon panted and looked into Jills eyes, which were by all means surprised as hell.

"don't you dare try to stop or you'll end up like him." He said simply before walking out the door.

Chris opened his eyes and groaned. he was laying down on the couch with his head on Jill's lap.

"Ugh my head."

Jill dabbed at his head with a cool cloth. "Leon left a pretty nice gash on your head honey."

"Hmm."

"and, he kicked you'r ass."

"Hey now cmon, I-"

Jill just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Fine." he huffed as he nestled his head into her lap, the paused, "Wait, how the fuck did you get me on the couch?"

Jill sighed "It wasn't easy…fatass"

"What!? Im getting fat?" he objected horrified

Jill just looked at him incredulously "Now who in the right fucking mind would call _YOU_ fat."

"So you were kidding?"

"Well.."

Chris just shook his head "We don't have time for this, we gotta find Leon."

Jill nodded "Well no shit, lets go."

They walked towards the door, both of them were surprised when the door opened. Both of them were fucking floored when they saw who it was.


	6. enter Ada

Chris and Jill stood in awe at the figure in the doorway, both unable to speak. The slender figure of a women graced the doorway she had an unconscious Leon draped over her shoulder fireman style. A women that one of them knew too well.

Chris was the first to recover from shock, he took a heavy step forward and growled "What are you doing here."

"Nice too see you too, now if you don't mind moving. He's heavier than he looks."

Chris growled until he felts Jill's hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her and she nodded. He begrudgingly moved out of the way.

"Good boy." Ada smirked as she walked past Chris with surprising grace.

Jill looked at the asian women an nodded towards Leon, "Whats up with him?" In her mind Jill was intrigued, she had heard so much about this woman from Chris and Leon, to finally see her was interesting, she wasn't expecting her to be quite so…informal.

"Meh, I saw your guys little spat from the window," She flopped the unconscious Leon off her shoulder onto the couch none to gently. "And I decided the fool would end up hurting himself or somebody in his poor state of mind."

"How did you subdue him so easily, we didn't hear a thing." Jill asked.

"You mean how did I do a job your bear-like soldier here couldn't? Simple I don't fight like a pissed off gorilla in heat." She said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Hey! I don-"

"Chris shut up. So where does this leave us, What do you want?" Jill asked with caution.

Ada suddenly stood up and walked to the fridge. Jill waited patiently, not wanting to make the situation possibly worse. Ada opened the fridge and studied its contents for a moment, before tutting and shaking her head. She sighed and pulled two beers out, she popped the caps of and took several long pulls from one.

"Those aren't twist caps are they?" Jill asked Chris quietly.

"Nope."

Ada tossed the empty bottle in the trash, then walked over and flopped down on the couch. "This is how its going to work. We know Leons a bit off his rocker right now, and Helena needs to be found, I happen to know approximately where she is."

Jill nodded " So you go on her trail and-"

"Wrong." Ada said shaking her head."You two go after her and I stay and look over the idiot."

Chris stepped foreword "Now why the hell would we leave YOU with him."

Ada just stretched luxuriously and arched her back like a cat before relaxing again. "Simple because he won't try anything with me around, you guys though, He already mopped the floor with one of you whats to stop him from doing it again. Also as crusher over here has already known Leon has a sort of soft spot for me, he won't do anything."

"Alright." Jill said "We do it your way."

"What! Jill!" Chris exclaimed.

"We both know she's right Chris."

Ada grinned and opened her eyes wide. "Again the women prove that we are the sex willing to work the right way."

"Where was Helena last." Jill asked

"North Quincy Street Arlington, not an hour ago, she be gone by the time that you get there, she was walking in the rain alone and talking to herself. It would seem that our mutual friends are both the right kind of crazy for each other." Ada said patting unconscious Leons thigh.

Jill made a mental note that Helena could be dangerous. She was also very conflicted in her feelings about Ada. The women could pick you to pieces just by looking at you, her informality and over easy attitude was off-putting especially knowing that she could probably kill Chris with her little finger. What was her stake in this, what did she want, it didn't matter at this point she didn't care she just wanted to get this done.

"Thank you, Chris lets go we have to find her, fast."

"Its been my pleasure darling, good luck finding her." Ada said in a smoky voice.

Chris just looked at her. "_Darling? What the hell._"

"Chris!"

"Yeah I'm coming." he called to Jill who was in the other apartment across the hall, leaving just Chris and Ada. "Ok listen just because your helping us doesn't mean I trust you, when we get back your going to tell us what your stake in this is."

Ada yawned. "Your meat headed drivel is annoying soldier boy." she said examining her fingernails, looking bored as all hell, before leaning forward and nodding off to the other room. "How'd you managed to snag a girl like that anyway? I was under the impression you don't ask don't tell kind of soldier with that other idiot, what was his name, Piers? Where is that fool anyway, I figured he be here with his thumb up your ass."

Chris clenched his hand so hard his knuckles looked like they were going to puncture his skin. The mention of his fallen brother sent ice water in his veins, he began to grind his teeth. "_Im going to kill this bitch, no respect for me for anyone, she's a threat to everybody and ignorant to boot. Ill sleep well tonight knowing she's in fucking pieces…but then again how would she know, stow it Redfield keep your cool."_

Chris's features softened, sup rising Ada slightly she was ready to dodge punches, not this.

"Piers is dead." Chris said, his voice heavy.

Ada looked at the ground between her legs, "Im sorry I didn't know. Im sorry for the loss for what it matters. You may think me a cold bitch, but never joke about the lost. If you'd forgive me." she said in a sullen tone unable to meet his eyes.

Chris was taken aback of all the things he expected he had NOT seen that coming, he was about to speak when Jill walked through the door, and tossed Chris a backpack. "Well lets go track us a lost lamb, thank you miss Wong for you help."

Ada smiled "Don't worry your pretty little head about it sweetheart, just bring the girl back."

"Will do, come on Chris." Jill said heading out the door.

Chris followed then looked back at the elegant woman sitting pensively on the couch.

"Ada."

She looked up at him waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you." Chris forced out of his mouth.

"I promised someone id look out for you all, I honor my promises." she said

Chris nodded and jogged off to catch up with his Fiancé.

Ada now alone in Leon' apartment sighed and unceremoniously pushed Leon off the couch to the floor, before stretching out on the couch. _"He won't be awake for another couple of hours, time for a nap." _She thought yawning._ "Ill be owed big time for this though." _

she was asleep moments later.

**Ok guys quick note. I will not abandon this fic, as long as i have people to read it ill write it. I've had a very busy and somewhat tumultuous life recently and I've recently found the time to get back into my writing. and I know that many of you want longer chapters, it hurts to say that with all the shit happening in my life right now, that if i did that, you guys would be getting a chapter a month, so for now I'm just going to submit chapters, when i feel they're ready, it will keep things flowing this way. again I love all of you, PM me if you want to talk to me about the story and like, favorite and review i appreciate it all. see you next time**

**-Foosh out**


End file.
